With the continuous development of science and technologies, many display devices having fingerprint identification functions, such as cell phones, tablets, and smart wearable apparatus, etc., have been developed. Fingerprint is the unique natural pattern of ridges on tips of human fingers. Using the fingerprint identification function improves the safety factor of the display devices. Before operating a display apparatus having the function of the fingerprint identification, a user only has to touch the display apparatus using a finger to verify the user authorization. Thus, the authorization process is simplified.
Smart mobile devices, such as cell phones and smart bracelets, are already equipped with fingerprint identification modules. However, currently the fingerprint identification modules are often disposed in non-display areas of the display apparatus, which reduces the screen-to-body radio of the display apparatus. The fingerprint identification modules of some mobile phones are disposed on the back of the mobile phones, but the user experience is reduced. With the introduction of the full screen, the display apparatus of which the fingerprint identification modules are disposed in the display area has become a recent development trend of mobile phones. Disposing the fingerprint identification modules on the display area needs a light-sensing fingerprint identification technology. The light-sensing fingerprint identification technology often detects the light reflected to the fingerprint identification unit via the touch body (for example, a finger). That is, the ridges and valleys of the fingerprint are determined to achieve the fingerprint identification.
However, current display panels and display apparatus often do not have high precision fingerprint identification and uniform display brightness. The disclosed display panel and display apparatus are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems in the art.